M'aimes-tu ?
by LusM
Summary: Depuis quatre ans que la guerre est terminée, la Terre du Milieu prospère. Arrive le jour où Gandalf paraît à Minath Tirith en annonçant que d'étranges forces renaissent au Mordor. Cela amène les membres de la communauté à se retrouver. Mais Legolas reste distant et semble cacher quelque chose.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Voici maintenant quatre ans que Soron avait été vaincu. Quatre ans que la Terre du Milieu prospérait et que le Gondor avait trouvé son nouveau roi en l'homme juste qu'était Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Celui-ci ne s'était pas tout de suite fait à sa nouvelle condition. Mais Arwen, qu'il avait épousé, lui avait donné goût à cette vie différente et paisible. Elle était toujours de bon conseil et le royaume était toujours content des décisions de ses souverains.

À présent, le peuple du Gondor avait presque oublié ce que voulait dire peur et bain de sang. On pourrait continuer cette histoire ainsi, en le regardant tout simplement vivre dans la plus grande harmonie, ou même s'arrêter ici. Mais le destin a voulu qu'il en soit autrement :

Ce matin-là, les choses se déroulaient comme à leur habitude : la ville s'éveillait doucement. La cour s'activait déjà à préparer la journée de son roi et sa reine. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs déjà levés, réveillés aux aurores par leur bambin surexcité. Il était âgé d'à peine quatre, né quelques jours après la fin de la grande guerre.

Arwen, assise sur le rebord d'une fenêtre de sa chambre, le berçait tendrement en chantant dans sa langue natale :

« _Noïme tè proï nùmte res _(les Ténèbres nous ont recouverts)

_Emcra lastè nont präe_ (de leur voile menaçant)

_Mërcol tan Estel lontres_ (lorsque surgit Estel l'Homme fier)

_Tonlea stanmùle ton mestramäe_ (son épée, brandissant)

_Nùn delà partö lecres _(son cheval, de ses sabots, soulevant la terre)

_Lècra näme prolaed suprèsnäe » _(il terrassa l'ennemi d'un seul coup sanglant)

Aragorn les couvait d'un regard tendre et bienveillant. Il savourait chaque jour son bonheur, celui qu'il avait tant cherché, tant désiré. Il se souvenait de toutes ces années qu'il avait passé dans la crainte que son aimée ne parte avec un autre, de ne jamais accéder à cette vie paisible. Il se souvenait de chaque instant passé en compagnie de la douce elfe.

Une image fugace passa dans son esprit, un souvenir qu'il avait cru oublier. Son visage s'assombrit un peu et il chassa cette pensée. Il avait commis des erreurs. Il ne reviendrait pas dessus. Ce temps était révolu. Son humeur quelque peu contrariée, il alla prendre un bain avant de paraître devant ses conseillers. Quels personnages ennuyants que tout ces hommes bedonnants et ces femmes strictes à l'air pincé !

* * *

- Vous devriez augmenter l'impôt ! brailla la vieille Orgéa. Les gens vivent dans trop de facilité !

- Balivernes ! répliqua sire Hostern en croquant dans un pain croustillant. Nous ne ferons que les exaspérer, même les révolter ! Non, moi je dis qu'il faut les faire trimer plus !

- Que racontez-vous donc ! Nous n'avons guère besoin de plus de la part de notre royaume ! s'agaça sire Menran. Ce qu'il faut, c'est demander à Faramir de nous envoyer plus de soldats ! Qu'il les prenne au berceau, ça n'est pas notre affaire, mais nos défense ne doivent pas s'affaiblir, même en temps de paix !

- Je ne suis qu'à moitié d'accord avec vous ! intervint sire Peplas. Ce que nous devons faire, c'est réclamer Minas Morgue Faramir ! Elle nous appartient, il ne devrait avoir aucun pouvoir sur elle et pourtant il la dirige comme si elle était à lui !

- IL SUFFIT ! tonna Aragorn en se levant.

Il toisa ses conseillers maintenant silencieux, puis retomba dans son siège avec un soupir las. Il était fatigué d'entendre ces êtres cupides et avares proposer chaque jour de nouvelles idées pour grignoter un peu plus de pouvoir. Ce qu'ils lui proposaient n'était pas moins qu'imposer la tyrannie au Gondor. Aragorn rêvait de les enfermer tous dans un cachot qu'il n'ouvrirait plus jamais.

- Je suis d'accord sur un point : la paix n'est pas un prétexte pour relâcher nos défenses, déclara-t-il. Mais je refuse de demander à Faramir de nous envoyer des enfants pour le combat. Pratiquement tous les garçons partis se battre à la grande guerre sont morts ou revenus gravement mutilés…

- Voilà qui est bien parlé ! s'exclama une voix chaleureuse dans le fond de la salle du conseil. Je reconnais bien là ce cher Rôdeur qui rendait autrefois justice par-delà la Terre du Milieu !

- Gandalf ! sourit Aragorn en bondissant de son siège.

Il se précipita sur le Magicien Blanc pour l'étreindre chaleureusement. Les conseillers se rembrunirent : Gandalf s'assurerait que rien de mal ne soit fait, et aucun d'eux ne pourrait convaincre leur roi d'augmenter son pouvoir tant qu'il serait là.

- Gandalf, mon vieil ami ! continua le roi. Quel bon vent vous amène ?

- De sombres nouvelles, je le crains, répondit gravement le vieil homme.

- Quoi ? Dites-moi !

- Je réclame tout d'abord une audience privée, déclara Gandalf en scrutant les visages avides des conseillers.

- Sortons ! proposa Aragorn. Allons nous promener parmi mes sujets !

Ils sortirent tous deux, laissant les conseillers ruminer dans leur coin. Le souverain était tout sourire, la perspective d'arrêter ce conseil inutile le réjouissant plus que tout. Il avait pris le temps de troquer son lourd manteau d'hermine, ainsi que sa tunique et son pantalon de soie pour un pantalon de toile et une veste de cuir, à la manière de son peuple.

- Vous êtes un bon roi, constata Gandalf en marchant à ses côtés. Je vois que vous veillez à ce que vos sujets ne manquent de rien et à ne pas paraître supérieur quand vous allez parmi eux. C'est une bonne chose. Peu de gens vous ressemblent, qu'ils soient Hommes, Elfes, Nains ou Hobbits.

- Je ne fais que ce qu'il me semble juste, répondit Aragorn en entrant chez le boulanger.

- Heureusement que vous avez la bonne notion de justice, dit Gandalf en souriant.

Devant eux, un homme légèrement bedonnant et de grande taille enfournait son pain dans un énorme four. Après avoir rempli sa besogne, il se redressa et gratta son crâne chauve. Sa barbe brun roux reflétaient les flammes dansantes du four. En se retournant, il aperçut les deux visiteurs.

- Majesté ! sourit-il de sa voix grave en s'inclinant. Gandalf !

- Redresse-toi ! fit semblant de s'agacer Aragron, mais son sourire démentait son ton. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas de ça !

- Je ne changerai sans doute jamais ! répondit le boulanger tout sourire. Alors, quel bon vent vous amène chez moi de si bon matin ? Oh, mais attendez ! Je viens de sortir ma première fournée, voulez-vous goûter au pain tout chaud ? Je sais qu'il arrive froid chez vous, mais il est bien meilleur ainsi !

- Avec plaisir, répondit Gandalf.

Le magicien et le souverain reprirent ensuite leur route, savourant un pain délicieusement fondant et croustillant. Mais bien vite, Aragorn dut s'arracher à ce moment de pur bonheur pour repartir sur des affaires plus graves :

- Vous vouliez m'entretenir sur une affaire sombre, demanda-t-il à Gandalf.

- Effectivement, s'assombrit celui-ci. Soron est définitivement mort, c'est certain. Mais tous ses sbires le sont-ils ? Je ne pense pas. Je crois qu'il reste des Orcs dans les terres du Mordor. Combien ? Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a quelques jours, j'ai senti une magie puissante à l'œuvre de ce côté-ci. Depuis, plus rien, mais je préfère vous prévenir : tenez-vous prêt, il se peut que tout ne soit pas encore fini.

- Je… je vois, bredouilla Aragorn. Que dois-je faire ?

- Parlez à votre peuple, répondit fermement Gandalf. Faites préparer des réserves de vivres, autant que vous pouvez. Réunissez vos meilleurs combattants. Préparez-vous à accueillir vos sujets chez vous s'il le faut.

- Ici, partout est chez moi, répliqua Aragorn, comme partout est chez eux. Chaque partie de la cité blanche nous appartient à tous.

Gandalf sourit. Il n'avait pas permis à cet Homme de monter sur le trône pour rien. Aragorn était sans doute l'être le plus juste qui ait jamais existé, pour avoir décidé de mener une existence de Rôdeur un certain temps au lieu de revendiquer tout de suite le pouvoir qui lui revenait de droit. Il s'occupait de son peuple comme de sa propre famille ; plus encore : il le considérait comme tel.

Aragorn nota mentalement tout ce que venait de lui dire le Magicien Blanc. Cependant, un question le taraudait :

- Serons-nous assez de dix mille hommes pour combattre en cas d'attaque ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir en réunir beaucoup plus sur mes terres. Si nos assaillants devaient être nombreux, il faudrait pouvoir leur résister.

- Vous avez raison, répondit Gandalf. Toutefois, vous avez déjà bien assez à penser pour vous occuper aussi de cela. Faites ce que je vous ai dit, le reste est mon affaire.

Tout en parlant, ils avaient atteint les portes de la cité blanche. Gandalf s'arrêta et regarda les deux battants ouverts. Des paysans et des soldats la franchissaient sans arrêt, certains les reconnaissant et leur faisant de grands signes ou des courbettes, d'autre passant d'un pas pressé en les bousculant.

Aragorn souriait tristement. Il voyait la joie peinte sur chaque visage. Il devinait la douleur que causait les plaies encore fraîches laissées par la grande guerre. Tous ces gens dont le bonheur allait sans doutes être une nouvelle fois troublé. Son cœur se déchirait à cette pensée.

- Combien de fois, demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée, combien de fois faudra-t-il que nous les condamnions à souffrir ? À mourir ou voir leurs proches trépasser ?

Gandalf ne dit tout d'abord rien. Lui aussi était affecté par cette douloureuse pensée.

- Je crains malheureusement qu'il y ait au moins une fois de plus, répondit-il sombrement. J'aimerais pouvoir l'empêcher, mais je n'en ai malheureusement pas le pouvoir.

- Bien, alors je vais mettre en place ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Oui, et préparez-vous aussi à accueillir du monde. Beaucoup de monde.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous saurez bien assez tôt, sourit malicieusement Gandalf. Allez !

Il surgit soudain un magnifique cheval blanc. Aucun autre, même dans les écuries du plus grand des rois Hommes, n'égalait sa grâce et sa vélocité. Gandalf monta rapidement sur son dos et, non sans avoir salué le roi du Gondor, le lança au galop. En quelques instants, le magicien ne fut plus qu'un petit point blanc disparaissant au loin.

Aragorn soupira, puis remonta. Il lui faudrait régler tout cela au plus vite. Lorsqu'il arriva à ses appartements, son fils babillait joyeusement sur les genoux d'Arwen.

- Aragorn, que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma celle-ci en voyant le visage sombre de son époux.

- Il semblerait, répondit-il, que nous n'en ayons pas tout à fait fini avec le Mordor.

- Comment ? Mais…

- Je viens de voir Gandalf, la coupa-t-il. Nous devons nous préparer à une nouvelle guerre.

Arwen serra son fils contre sa poitrine. Il s'appelait Frodon, en hommage au valeureux Hobbit qui avait vaincu Soron grâce à sa force de volonté. L'elfe espéra intérieurement que ce dernier n'aurait plus à souffrir à cause des Ténèbres.

- Mon ami, dit-elle doucement, je vous aiderai dans votre tâche, quelle qu'elle soit.

Aragorn sourit. Il adorait sa femme et elle le lui rendait bien. Ils gagneraient ensemble, ou mourraient tous deux. Le souverain rejoignit sa famille pour les serrer dans ses bras. Sans doute n'en aurait-il bientôt plus l'occasion.

Il finit par se détacher d'eux avec regret et sortit se préparer à combattre.

« C'est reparti » pensa-t-il amèrement en se dirigeant vers la salle du conseil.

_À suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre ! J'ai oublié de mettre « chapitre 1 » pour le premier - j'en suis désolée, la présentation n'est pas agréable - et j'aimerais le modifier : malheureusement je n'arrive pas à le faire. Je ne suis pas si vieille sur ce compte, j'apprends lentement à m'en servir.

Bonne lecture !

** Chapitre 2**

Aragorn scrutait les environs, accoudé à sa fenêtre. Six jours que Gandalf était venu le voir et lui avait demandé de se préparer à une guerre, ainsi qu'à accueillir des visiteurs. Beaucoup de visiteurs. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Ni du Magicien Blanc, ni de ces personnes qui devaient venir et dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité.

Le souverain soupira et se détourna. Il était seul dans sa chambre, sa femme et son fils étant partis se promener dans la ville pour visiter le marché. Son regard se balada sur la pièce. Il passa du grand lit aux draps de tissu elfique, si fin, si soyeux et pourtant si chaud, qu'il partageait avec Arwen, à sa bibliothèque privée, installée pour cette raison dans sa chambre.

Des souvenirs l'assaillirent. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais un revenait plus souvent, justement celui qu'il aurait le plus désiré oublier. Une erreur. Quelque chose qu'il ne revivrait jamais, tant mieux. Ou tant pis, il ne savait trop dire. Pourtant, il aurait voulu détester ces instants.

De rage, Aragorn s'empara soudain d'un encrier qu'il envoya se fracasser contre un mur. Il regarda le liquide bleuté s'écouler lentement le long de la paroi blanche. Décidément, se dit-il, cette histoire le perturbait trop.

Des coups frappés violemment à sa porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Il cria d'entrer, et un serviteur affolé surgit dans la pièce. On eût dit qu'il avait vu Soron en personne débarquer.

- Sire ! brailla-t-il d'un air fou. Sire ! Venez voir ! C'est… venez voir !

Haussant les sourcils, Aragorn sortit de la pièce. Le serviteur le guida d'un pas précipité à travers la demeure, marmonnant comme un fou. Il semblait avoir vu quelque chose d'extraordinaire, même d'effroyable. Enfin, ils sortirent dans la cour et le roi s'arrêta net, stupéfait.

Devant lui, des milliers de soldats, bâtis comme des oliphants, s'agenouillèrent. Faramir fit une révérence et se redressa en souriant.

- Nous voici ! s'exclama-t-il. Gandalf nous a fait passer le message que tu aurais besoin d'aide. J'ai rassemblé mes meilleurs hommes !

Aragorn ne pipa mot tout d'abord, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il voyait. Arwen arriva derrière lui. En la voyant, Faramir s'inclina de nouveau. Aragorn finit par s'approcher de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, tout sourire.

- Eh bien, il semblerait que nous allons de nouveau combattre ensemble, déclara-t-il. Comme au bon vieux temps !

- Comme au bon vieux temps, murmura Faramir en écho.

- Bons dieux…

Aragorn fixait, éberlué, un point situé par-dessus l'épaule de Faramir, par-dessus même son armée. Tous se retournèrent pour voir, par-delà les plaines des foules de combattants avancer dans leur direction. Vers Minas Tirith.

- Est-ce seulement possible ? s'émerveilla Arwen. Quel spectacle… magnifique ! Regarde ! Reconnais-tu les bannières de *** ! Et là… ils sont si petits, ce ne peuvent être que des Nains ! Regarde, Gimli est à leur tête ! Mais… ne sont-ce pas nos quatre Hobbits, montés sur ces chevaux ? Si, je reconnais bien Meriadoc, Peregrin, Sam et Frodon !

Aragorn se réjouit avec son épouse de ce spectacle et surtout de la loyauté de ses amis. Cependant, il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il manquait quelqu'un : aucune trace des Elfes. Il s'assombrit, ne sachant comment interpréter cela. Car son passé lui offrait plusieurs hypothèses quant à l'absence des divines créatures et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

Il était tard. La nuit était avancée. Les troupes accueillies à Minas Tirith se régalaient du festin organisé en leur honneur. Gimli buvait chope sur chope, racontant ses exploits de moins en moins crédibles au fur et à mesure que l'alcool descendait dans son énorme gosier. Les quatre Hobbits, assis autour de lui, riaient à ses histoires. Faramir discutait d'un air sérieux avec Gandalf revenu dans la soirée.

Aragorn contemplait en souriant cette assemblée joyeuse, mais lui-même n'arrivait pas à s'amuser, trop soucieux. Arwen s'en aperçut mais ne voulut troubler la fête avec ses questionnements, aussi laissa-t-elle son époux à ses pensées. Celui-ci sortit bientôt dans la cour. L'air frais de la nuit et le calme lui apportèrent un peu de sérénité. Il scruta l'horizon sans apercevoir la moindre lueur qui eût pu indiquer l'arrivée des Elfes. Son cœur de serra, de rage ou de tristesse, il n'aurait su le dire.

Il fut rejoint par Gandalf qui se posta près de lui. Le magicien sortit sa pipe, l'alluma et tira dessus. La fumée qu'il expira ensuite prit la forme des troupes elfiques, Legolas à leur tête. Aragorn soupira en les voyant. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour voir apparaître les Elfes à l'instant même dans la cour du château ?

- Ils viendront, déclara Gandalf comme une promesse. Ils ont reçu le même message que les autres. Les Elfes sont de fières et sages créatures. Je ne sait pas ce qui peut provoquer ainsi leur retard, mais j'ai foi en eux. Ce fut Legolas qui me reçut lorsque je les visitai. Il est un Elfe de confiance et un ancien membre de la Communauté. Il a bien entendu mon message. Cependant, quelque chose m'a paru étrange quand je lui ai parlé.

Aragorn tandis l'oreille, curieux. Quelle réaction avait donc bien pu avoir Legolas pour attirer ainsi l'attention du Magicien Blanc ? Il ne tarderait pas à le savoir. Mais une autre raison le poussait à vouloir impatiemment la réponse à cette question.

- Lorsque je lui ai parlé de Minas Tirith, son regard s'est assombri, compléta Gandalf. Il semblait réticent face à quelque chose, ou peut-être _quelqu'un_. Car c'est lorsque j'ai prononcé votre nom, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, roi du Gondor, que Legolas s'est refermé. Auriez-vous une explication pour cela ?

Aragorn garda le silence. Oui, il pourrait en avoir une. Il en était même sûr. Mais il voulait penser que ce n'était pas cela. Jamais cependant il n'aurait songé que son ancien compagnon d'arme ne réagisse de cette manière-là. Une émotion indéfinissable mais puissante monta soudainement en lui, sans qu'il puisse savoir si c'était de la colère, de la tristesse ou de l'indignation.

Tournant brusquement les talons, il partit sans un mot rejoindre ses appartements, plantant là le vieux magicien qui n'esquissa pas un geste. Ce dernier ne laissa aucune émotion transparaître sur son visage. Cependant, le doute le tenaillait : qu'avait-il pu se passer de si grave lors de la grande aventure qui avait vu naître la Communauté ? Il n'en savait rien, mais se promit d'éclaircir tout cela le plus vite possible car, visiblement, un évènement avait réussi à brouiller l'entente entre le plus grand des Hommes et un individu appartenant à la haute caste des êtres les plus sages qui pouvaient exister.

- Ne t'en fais fait, mon vieux Gandalf, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Legolas est sage, il saura mettre de côté une simple querelle pour sauver à nouveau la Terre du Milieu. C'est un être sage, qui connaît le sens des priorités.

Cependant, il ne pensait pas tout à fait ces paroles et essayait de se convaincre lui-même de leur véracité : le prince Elfe qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt différait totalement de celui qu'il avait connu autrefois. Jamais celui-ci n'était entré dans une telle colère, jamais un nom n'avait fait naître dans ses yeux une telle haine - Gandalf s'étonna principalement de ce que ce nom fut Aragorn -, jamais l'Elfe n'avait paru si réticent à combattre pour une cause juste, de plus que c'était le Magicien Blanc qui le lui demandait.

La clameur qui s'élevait de la salle où l'on festoyait retentit soudain plus fort et Gandalf se retourna pour voir s'ouvrir les deux grandes portes, laissant apparaître les Hobbits, ainsi que des Nains et des Hommes qui riaient et dansaient, étourdis par le vin. Pippin et Merry tournaient en rond, chantant, mais leurs voix étouffées pas les rires de leurs camarades ne parvenaient pas au Magicien Blanc. Celui-ci, bien trop préoccupé à présent pour continuer à faire la fête, se retira à son tour dans ses appartements, où il devisa toute la nuit, écoutant l'écho des chansons et rires des festoyeurs.

* * *

Glorfindel, en compagnie de six de ses camarades, attendait avec impatience - bien qu'il n'en montrât rien - que son prince fît son apparition. De longues heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'Elfe avait reçu un message de Legolas le prévenant de sa proche prise de décision. Avant cela, ce dernier s'était enfermé chez lui, ne laissant savoir qu'il était en vie que par les serviteurs qui le visitaient régulièrement pour des tâches mineures. Ces évènements avaient eu lieu suite à la visite de Gandalf.

Enfin, Legolas parut, son arc en main et son carquois sur l'épaule, descendant lentement de son arbre. Il observait d'un air impassible la petite troupe d'Elfes qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il toucha le sol, il s'approcha de Glorfindel.

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, murmura-t-il.

Aussitôt, le groupe se mit en mouvement. Legolas les regarda partir dans toutes les directions d'un air solennel. Non, il n'avait pas le choix.

_À suivre…_

J'ai du mal à démarrer, avec cette fic. Mais là, je pense que c'est parti !

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Aragorn regardait d'un air las les soldats de Faramir répéter différentes formations et s'entraîner au combat. À leurs côtés, les nains tentaient de les imiter, donnant involontairement un spectacle burlesque auquel assistaient Frodon, Pippin, Sam et Merry qui riaient aux éclats en constatant la gaucherie des petits êtres. D'ordinaire, le roi du Gondor serait descendu s'entraîner avec les autres, faisant la connaissance des combattants, réprimandant avec un sourire les moqueries des Hobbits, aidant les nains à monter à cheval. _D'ordinaire_…

Mais une chose l'empêchait d'aller s'amuser et se mêler à ces joyeux drilles : depuis la veille, il n'avait cessé de ruminer à propos des Elfes. Viendraient-ils ? Allaient-ils demander quelque chose en contrepartie ? _Legolas serait-il avec eux ?_ Il n'avait la réponse à aucune de ces questions et cela l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose.

- Tu devrais sortir un peu, murmura Arwen dans son dos en l'enlaçant. Tu es ici depuis ce matin. On ne t'a même pas vu au repas. Est-ce une façon de s'occuper de ta femme et de ses invités ?

Aragorn se retourna et sourit en voyant le visage indigné de l'Elfe. Il caressa la joue d'Arwen, sentant sous ses doigts l'agréable sensation de la peau douce. Elle avait raison : accaparé par la seule pensée de la venue ou non des Elfes de la Lorien, il avait négligé ses devoirs d'époux, de père, d'hôte et surtout, de _roi_.

- Excuse-moi, ma douce, répondit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je vais de ce pas rejoindre nos amis.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans la cour pour voir Gimli perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur son postérieur, tandis que les Hobbits, tous joyeux, s'esclaffaient bruyamment. Sam se mit à sauter sur place, tendant le doigt vers le nain qui essayait désespérément de se relever.

* * *

Lorsque Faramir désarma Gimli et le fit basculer, Sam ne put se retenir de rire, rejoint par les trois autres Hobbits. Des Hommes arrêtèrent un moment de se battre, certains riant et d'autres, plus discrets, souriant légèrement.

Soudain, Sam perçut au loin une ombre qui se rapprochait. Elle allait rapidement. Il pensa que le Mordor passait à l'attaque et, incapable de s'exprimer correctement, se mit à sautiller en désignant ce qu'il voyait, laissant quelques syllabes s'échapper de ses lèvres. Ses amis ne le remarquèrent tout d'abord pas. Enfin, Frodon s'aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'y a-t-il, mon bon Sam ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

- Là, répondit le rouquin. Ne voyez-vous pas ? Là !

Frodon plissa les yeux. Enfin, il vit ce que lui montrait Sam et se mit à bégayer :

- Mais… ce sont…

Aragorn dévala les escalier, l'épée au poing, tout sourire. Il n'y avait plus trace chez lui de cette tristesse qui l'avait pris toute la matinée. Un serviteur accourait vers lui, l'air affolé. Aragorn se demanda ce qu'il avait encore bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état-là. S'apprêtant à rejoindre les autres, il continua son chemin. Mais le serviteur lui entra de plein fouet dedans et s'accrocha à ses épaules.

Le roi le reconnut : c'était celui qui était venu lui « annoncer » la venue des armées. Il s'affola à son tour :

- Que se passe-t-il ?! s'écria-t-il, inquiet.

Mais le serviteur, trop secoué, s'évanouit. Aragorn le lâcha et l'abandonna là, courant vers la sortie pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Arrivé dehors, il eut le souffle coupé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux : tous ceux qui s'entraînaient s'étaient retranchés sur les côtés, portant un regard émerveillé sur ceux auxquels ils avaient laissé place. Car, au milieu se dressait, fière et silencieuse, l'armée des Elfes de la Lorien.

Gandalf surgit derrière Aragorn et murmura en s'arrêtant à ses côtés :

- Que vous avais-je dit ?

- Sûrement la vérité, comme un peu trop souvent, Gandalf ! s'exclama une voix défiante dans la foule.

Un Elfe, monté sur un magnifique étalon, se détacha des autres pour venir se poster droit devant le roi du Gondor et le Magicien Blanc. Il descendit de selle et confia sa monture à un soldat. Derrière, monté sur un cheval un peu plus petit, quelqu'un d'autre s'approcha. Il faisait la taille d'un nain, mais était bien plus mince et semblait plus agile. Cependant, personne ne put voir son visage car il était dissimulé sous un capuchon noir, et son corps était recouvert d'une longue cape.

Malgré cela, alors que toute l'attention était focalisée sur cet étrange personnage, Aragorn ne pouvait détacher les yeux de l'Elfe qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci n'avait pas tellement changé depuis la dernière fois, peut-être un peu plus maigre, les cheveux un peu plus long et surtout, la sagesse avait déserté son regard au profit d'une soudaine froideur et d'une indifférence qui vous glaçaient l'échine.

- Legolas… murmura Aragorn.

- Aragorn ! Gandalf ! Cela faisait un bout de temps, déclara l'Elfe d'un ton sec.

- Vous êtes venus, continua le roi du Gondor, dérouté par l'attitude désagréable de Legolas.

- Lorsque la Terre du Milieu est en danger, il faut bien la préserver, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton dédaigneux. Où logeons-nous ?

- Où… ? Ah oui ! Eh bien, nous avons préparé un certain nombre d'appartements qui seront attribués à tes hommes, bredouilla Aragorn. S'il n'y en a pas assez, nous verrons comment nous nous arrangerons. Évidemment, tu loges dans l'aile des invités d'honneur.

- Bien, alors allons-y ! déclara Legolas.

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet et des serviteurs vinrent à la rencontre des nouveaux venus. Quelqu'un aida la petite personne juchée sur son cheval à en descendre. Un Elfe, qu'Aragorn identifia comme étant Glorfindel, héla un serviteur et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier répondit par un hochement de tête et partit avec l'étranger.

S'apercevant que Legolas s'en allait à son tour, Aragorn lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à se retourner, et murmura :

- Que t'arrive-t-il, Legolas, pour que tu sois ainsi ?

Celui-ci lui lança un regard venimeux et se dégagea brutalement, avant de poser sa main sur la dague pendant à son côté ; Glorfindel intervint alors. Legolas détendit aussitôt son visage, prenant un air impassible, avant de se retourner pour suivre ses soldats, talonné par Glorfindel.

Aragorn, sourcils froncé, sentit la colère bouillir dans ses veines. Elle le fit rougir un peu. Legolas pouvait être autant qu'il voulait prince de la Lorien, héros tout comme lui de la bataille contre le Mordor, il n'en était pas moins qu'en ces lieux, c'était l'ancien Rôdeur et sa seule loi qui régnaient. L'Elfe, s'il continuait son petit jeu de provocation, ne tarderait pas à en subir les conséquences.

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule du roi. Lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il put voir le visage empli de tristesse de Gandalf. Le magicien semblait ainsi las et vieilli. Ses yeux exprimaient un reproche mêlé de compassion. En voyant cette expression à la fois étrange et contradictoire, Aragorn se sentit d'un coup coupable et baissa la tête.

- Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a pu arriver, déclara Gandalf d'un ton grave. Mais quoi que ce soit, cela a grandement affecté Legolas. Peut-être avez-vous commis une faute, manqué de tact ou d'égard envers lui. Ou peut-être est-ce lui qui ne veut accepter qu'il a tort…

- Non, coupa Aragorn d'un ton malheureux. C'est moi, et moi seul, qui suis en faute. Je l'ai blessé plus que je ne peux m'imaginer, que je ne pouvais m'imaginer à l'époque.

- Puis-je savoir en quoi consiste votre erreur ? demanda Gandalf.

- Non, pas encore, murmura Aragorn. Ou peut-être même jamais.

Il s'en alla, d'un pas traînant, emportant avec lui tout son chagrin de s'être ainsi froissé avec celui qui fut son frère d'arme, qui l'aida dans sa quête.

* * *

Legolas arriva à sa chambre. Il lui suffit d'un seul regard, froid et menaçant, pour chasser les deux serviteurs idiots du palais. Il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui, mais ne s'en préoccupait plus. Il vit le petit être assis sur son lit et eut un sourire.

- Nous y sommes, Logàs, murmura-t-il. Il te faudra être fort, à présent. Tu risques de voir des choses qui n'auraient jamais dû être.

Il partit ensuite scruter la cour depuis sa fenêtre. Il savait que la chambre d'Aragorn était au-dessus de la sienne. À la simple pensée du roi, il frémit, sans savoir si c'était de peur ou de colère. Cet Homme le dégoûtait. Tous les Hommes le dégoûtaient. Il savait qu'ils étaient tous pareils, que chacun d'entre eux ne savait trouver de la joie que dans la gloire, la domination et la cruauté. En voyant Aragorn pour la première fois, en l'ayant fréquenté, Legolas avait espéré voir quelque chose d'autre chez ces créatures cupides. Ce qui s'était passé par la suite n'avait fait que renforcer ses anciennes convictions.

- Il paiera, murmura l'Elfe d'un ton hargneux.

_À suivre…_

_J'essaie désespérément de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais je n'y arrive décidément pas. Désolée ! _

_Le prochain ne sortira pas avant deux ou trois semaines minimum, j'en ai bien peur, mais je vais essayer de me dépêcher et de le faire plus long que les précédents._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

La nuit était tombée sur Minas Tirith. Tous les guerriers du peuple elfique avaient pu être logés dans les appartements prévus. Tout comme son prince, Glorfindel logeait dans l'aile d'honneur. Aragorn avait décidé cela au tout dernier moment, pour plusieurs raisons : tout d'abord, Legolas semblait avoir souvent besoin de son second – qui semblait également être son confident – ensuite, Glorfindel considérait toujours Aragorn comme un ami, et ce dernier espérait que garder l'Elfe près de lui permettrait d'avoir un contact chez ce peuple. De plus, si Glorfindel – qui semblait être le seul encore sensé de son peuple – restait proche de Legolas, il pourrait raisonner celui-ci et ramener entre les Hommes et les Elfes leur bonne entente d'antan.

Tout le monde dormait, dans la cité. Tous sauf une personne : Aragorn ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Son altercation avec Legolas ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit, tant et si bien qu'il en était pris de vertige. Il ne pouvait décemment pas rejeter toute la faute sur l'Elfe, pas en sachant ce qu'il avait fait. Seulement, il pensait que le prince se serait fait à l'idée, depuis le temps, qu'il aurait compris et l'aurait mis de côté ainsi, ils auraient pu rire de nouveau ensemble comme des frères, discuter politique et amour.

Le roi soupira pour la énième fois et décida de ne pas chercher plus le sommeil. Il se leva et alla se servir de l'eau dans un gobelet d'argent. Sa main tremblait légèrement à cause de la fatigue. Le goût âcre de l'eau lui tira une grimace et il s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche. Ses pas le menèrent ensuite jusqu'à la grande fenêtre de sa chambre. De là, il avait une vue imprenable sur la cité... et sur le Mordor. Combien de fois l'avait-il observée, cette terre de désolation, avec la certitude que plus rien n'arriverait là-bas ? Ce sentiment de soulagement en constatant que l'œil terrible avait disparu, et ce pour jamais.

Ne plus penser à cela. Ses yeux se détournèrent et furent attirés par une lueur en contrebas. Elle provenait d'une chambre un peu plus basse. Celle de Legolas. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'Elfe. Que pouvait-il faire à une heure aussi avancée de la nuit ? Car, d'après les ombres qu'il voyait se mouvoir sur le bout de mur qu'il apercevait, Aragorn pouvait jurer que le prince était fort occupé.

Une deuxième ombre, plus petite, s'ajouta à celle de Legolas et Aragorn colla son visage à la fenêtre pour essayer d'en voir un peu plus. La chambre de Legolas était située sur une façade faisant un angle très léger avec la sienne, ce qui permettait au souverain d'en apercevoir un petit bout. Aragorn s'étonna de ce que le petit être aperçu plus tôt fût dans la chambre de l'Elfe. Certes, il devinait qu'il avait une certaine importance, mais de là à loger dans les mêmes appartements...

De ce qu'il pouvait voir, l'étranger n'avait pas retiré sa cape et un capuchon recouvrait toujours sa tête, il ne put donc pas voir de quelle créature il s'agissait. Legolas ne cessait d'aller et venir en déplaçant des affaires. Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur la fenêtre d'Aragorn et ses yeux se plissèrent dans une expression de pure haine en apercevant le souverain. Ce dernier recula brusquement, horrifié. Aragorn attendit un instant avant de se décider à s'approcher lentement de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil sur celle de Legolas. Il vit les rideaux se refermer d'un coup sec, l'empêchant d'en voir plus.

Aragorn patienta puis retourna se coucher, dépité, la tête pleine de questions.

* * *

Le petit Frodon s'appliquait méticuleusement à recouvrir une fourmilière avec l'eau d'un ruisseau proche, surveillé par sa mère. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit son père assis plus loin, une brindille coincée entre les lèvres, penseur. Se désintéressant de son ouvrage, le bambin alla le retrouver. Une fois qu'il l'eût atteint, il entreprit de grimper sur ses genoux. Aragorn ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il tira sur sa chemise. Le roi sourit. Comme il aimait son fils ! Ce petit Homme insouciant, qui n'était nullement touché par les malheurs que pouvait apporter la vie, qui vivait de la simplicité qu'offrait un esprit d'enfant. Frodon, à l'image de tous les jeunes enfants, incarnait l'innocence même. Rien d'autre que le bonheur et la découverte ne pouvait le toucher.

Aragorn se leva, prenant son fils dans ses bras et rejoignit son épouse, qu'il prit par la main. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, puis, tout sourire, ils rentrèrent à la cité. Le couple royal avait bien l'intention de profiter de ce bel après-midi pour rester en famille, loin des devoirs de souverains. Seulement, lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cour, Aragorn s'arrêta net. Son sourire fondit comme neige au soleil et un masque froid prit possession de ses traits : dans la cour, le peuple elfique s'entraînait avec rage au combat, en compagnie des Hommes. Parmi eux, leur Prince.

- Occupe-toi de Frodon, demanda Aragorn à sa femme en lui remettant leur fils. Il faut que je règle quelques affaires.

Une expression attristée s'afficha sur le visage d'Arwen qui attrapa le petit Frodon sans objection, compréhensive. Son époux, voyant cela, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et essaya de lui sourire, sans grande conviction toutefois. Arwen partit, son enfant dans les bras, et Aragorn reporta son attention sur l'entraînement. Les Elfes appartenaient à un peuple qui, sans être pacifique, avait pour qualités principales la délicatesse, la finesse, la sensibilité et l'intelligence. Or, ce qu'il voyait tranchait totalement avec ce qu'il avait pu observer de ce peuple précédemment : les créatures à la chevelure lunaire faisaient tournoyer rapidement leurs épées dans l'air, frappant avace une force qu'il ne leur aurait pas crue possible, délaissant toute leur sensibilité et leur délicatesse pour une attitude bestiale plus typique des guerriers Hommes. Le monarque remarqua tout de même que les Elfes avaient tout de même gardé quelques points communs avec leurs anciennes habitudes : aucun d'eux n'avait perdu son habileté, ni son agilité.

Un guerrier sortit soudain de cette cohue. Un Homme. Il releva son homme et salua Aragorn de la tête. Lorsqu'il la releva, ce dernier put voir dans ses yeux une légère tristesse ainsi qu'une incompréhension complète.

- Bonjour, Faramir, salua le souverain. Que se passe-t-il donc ?

- Je ne sais trop moi-même, mais c'est très étrange, répondit l'interpellé. Ce matin, nos hommes et moi-même avons décidé de nous entraîner au combat en prévision des évènements à venir. Seulement, lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons vu les Elfes se battre avec une férocité inimaginable pour ce peuple. Ils nous ont proposé de s'entraîner avec eux et je dois avouer qu'ils possèdent une force bien supérieure à la nôtre.

- Je vois, murmura Aragorn. Dis-moi, sais-tu ce qui aurait pu provoquer ce soudain changement de comportement des Elfes ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

Aragor ne répondit rien. Lui l'avait, cette idée. Celle-là même qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un certain temps, qui lui causait tout ce souci. Quelqu'un d'autre sortit de la foule guerrière et alla s'asseoir un moment. Il paraissait s'ennuyer plutôt que fatigué. Un simple coup d'oeil suffit aux deux Hommes pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Glorfindel. Celui-ci releva la tête, les aperçut et échangea un long regard avec Faramir, qu'Aragorn ne put interpréter. L'Elfe se leva et vint les rejoindre.

- Vous vous joignez à nous, Aragorn ? proposa-t-il. Il vaut mieux que vous vous prépariez à la guerre à venir. Nous allons connaître des temps bien sombres.

- Volontiers, répondit pensivement le roi en observant le Prince des Elfes se battre.

Sans prévenir, il s'empara de l'épée de Faramir et fonça vers la créature royale, bousculant l'adversaire de ce dernier. Legolas, pris de cours, ne réagit pas imédiatement puis, voyant qui il devait affronter, son expression se durcit. Se mettant en position, il attendit l'offensive de son nouvel adversaire. Voyant que celle-ci ne venait pas, il hésita puis attaqua. Son attaque fut parée et il dut reculer. Sa rage augmenta d'un cran et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Ce souverain de pacotille allait voir ce qu'il valait. Autour d'eux, les autres guerriers s'arrêtaient peu à peu de se battre pour observer l'affrontement entre ces deux rois légendaires.

Plus loin, Faramir regardait le déroulement de ces évènements, de plus en plus perdu. Il finit par tourner son visage vers Glorfindel. L'Elfe affichait une expression résignée. Le blond sentit son regard sur lui et tourna son regard vers lui. Son regard marron se noya dans l'océan bleuté. Il fut happé par ces deux pupilles envoûtantes. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, cependant, Glorfindel détourna la tête, tentant de refouler ses larmes, et s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses compagnons.

Attristé par ce geste, Faramir décida de rejoindre ses appartements. Sa vie devenait de plus en plus compliquée. Maudit soit le Mordor, qui leur faisait vivre tant de malheurs ! Maudits soient les Orcs, Sauron et tous ses sbires ! Tête basse, le guerrier s'en retourna à l'armurerie déposer ses accessoires militaires avant de rentrer.

Dans la cour, seuls deux combattants demeuraient en mouvement. Tous les autres regardaient, hypnotisés, l'affrontement qui se déroulait. Legolas et Aragorn se tournaient lentement autour, guettant le moindre mouvement de l'autre, le moindre signe d'offensive. D'un seul coup, Aragorn fonça grossière erreur ! Legolas bondit hors de sa portée, le contourna rapidement et lui asséna un violent coup de bouclier dans le dos. Aragorn para difficilement le coup et perdit momentanément l'équilibre. Legolas en profita pour renchérir avec un nouveau coup de bouclier. Aragorn l'arrêta cette fois-ci et le repoussa en arrière. Il chercha lui frapper les côtes de son épée mais l'Elfe para habilement.

Aux premières loges, Glorfindel assistait au combat. Il ne savait pas s'il craignait le plus pour la santé de son Prince ou pour celui des Hommes. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que le résultat de l'affrontement ne crée pas une barrière de plus entre leurs deux peuples. Sa lèvre trembla légèrement lorsqu'en relevant la tête, il vit Faramir l'observer par une fenêtre de ses appartements. Peut-être aurait-il dû l'écouter, quelques instants auparavant, mais il avait trop peur de ce qu'il aurait pu dire.

Reportant son attention sur le combat, il vit son Prince s'avancer vers Aragorn et tenter de le désarmer. L'Homme fatiguait. Encore un avantage que possédaient les Elfes : ils ne s'épuisaient pas facilement. Un éclair argenté fendit l'air, il y eut le claquement d'une arme sur les pavés, un cri de rage, une acclamation.

Legolas sourit, puis fit volte-face et se dirigea vers l'armurerie, vainqueur, tandis qu'Aragorn se laissait tomber à genoux sur le sol. Qu'avait-il voulu en défiant ainsi l'Elfe ? Et à présent, que désirait-il exactement ? Était-ce vraiment de la colère qui l'envahissait ? Ou de l'espoir ? L'espoir que cette victoire suffirait au Prince pour s'adoucir et permettre à leur ancienne amitié de reprendre le dessus...

Dans l'ombre d'un pilier, Gandalf s'assombrit. Il avait vu la scène et ne savait qu'en penser. Cela avait peu de chances d'apporter de bonnes choses. À présent, il lui faudrait surveiller les évènements de très près.

_À suivre..._

Je suis désolée de tout ce retard et encore d'un chapitre si court. Je vais essayer de rallonger mes chapitres tout en postant plus rapidement, mais je ne promets rien car j'ai le BEPC à la fin de l'année et l'HDA bientôt, donc j'ai pas mal de boulot. Mais j'espère me rattraper. En attedant, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Legolas semblait triomphant de l'extérieur, mais hurlait de colère intérieurement. Cette ordure d'Homme, cette créature de débauche, ce bâtard indigne du plus bas sujet de son espèce, avait osé le provoquer en duel. Depuis le début, Aragorn le provoquait délibérément. Une fois encore, il avait cherché à l'humilier, publiquement. À présent, l'Homme cherchait visiblement à l'abaisser aux yeux de tous avoir une estime de l'Elfe inférieure à tout ne lui suffisait plus, apparemment, il fallait que tout le monde soit du même avis.

« Tu as perdu cette manche, Homme maudit » songea Legolas, rageur « et n'espère pas te rattraper, car je ne connaîtrai plus jamais la défaite face à toi. Soit maudit et puisses-tu brûler dans les flammes du Mordor, non sans avoir souffert avant. Je te hais. »

En proie à une rage sans borne, il rentra dans ses appartements, claquant la porte dans un vacarme effroyable. Hurlant de rage, il attrapa tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, vase, encrier, chaise, vêtements. Il s'en prit aux rideaux du lit à baldaquin, qu'il arracha de leurs tringles et déchira, avant de les jeter au feu. Il s'arrêta pour regarder les flammes détruire lentement la soie de haute qualité, haletant. Du tissu elfique. Le blond fut soudain pris d'un rire nerveux incontrôlable. Il pensait à Glorfindel, qui aurait tenté de le raisonner, lui assurant qu'il devrait laisser une autre chance à Aragorn, que tous les Hommes n'étaient pas mauvais. Il aurait rappelé à Legolas toutes ces années où la sagesse et le courage dictaient chacun de ses actes et paroles, où cette haine et cette rage qui l'habitaient maintenant étaient ses ennemies. Un temps révolu.

Ah ! Ce cher Glorfindel ! Son ami de toujours et son plus fidèle sujet par respect pour son Prince, il se refusait à côtoyer les Hommes, du moins à les approcher de trop près, sans pour autant leur manifester cette haine que montrait Legolas. Pourtant, s'il y avait bien des créatures qu'admirait Glorfindel, c'étaient les Hommes. Son Prince ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait motiver la fascination qu'il leur portait, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre tout. Son lieutenant cachait bien des secrets, en vérité, et celui-ci était sans doute le plus gros. Mais comme il appréciait vraiment son ami et qu'il restait quelqu'un de juste, Legolas lui avait dit de poursuivre sa propre route, de ne pas se soucier de ce que lui-même faisait ou ressentait cependant, son loyal serviteur lui avait répliqué qu'il aurait ainsi l'impression de le trahir.

Que la vie pouvait être étrange !

* * *

Glorfindel arpentait les couloirs de l'immense demeure d'Aragorn à la recherche de Legolas. Celui-ci avait disparu depuis déjà une demi-heure et l'Elfe s'inquiétait de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il était bien conscient que l'affrontement ayant eu lieu quelques temps plus tôt n'avait pu qu'énerver le Prince. Tout le monde avait remarqué le changement du sage Legolas en un être rempli de colère, mais seul Glorfindel savait jusqu'où son ami pouvait aller et il pouvait aller très loin. Toute la rage qui l'habitait était devenue à ses yeux plus dangereuse que la menace d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Tout à ses sombres pensées, Glorfindel allait sans vraiment distinguer ce qui l'entourait et il percuta quelqu'un à l'angle d'un couloir. Alors qu'il allait tomber au sol, une main puissante s'enroula autour de son bras et le ramena debout, contre un torse puissant. L'Elfe se laissa faire, se remettant du léger choc, avant de repousser brusquement la personne qui le tenait ainsi dans ses bras. C'était un Homme, mais pas n'importe lequel : Faramir. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Vous ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Eh oui, moi, répondit Faramir d'une voix douce. Je suis l'hôte d'Aragorn au même titre que toi et ton Prince.

« Non » pensa Glorfindel avec mélancolie « pas au même titre, car nous sommes des Elfes et tu es un Homme là se cache toute la différence »

Il détourna le regard, n'osant affronter celui du guerrier qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier lui attrapa le menton pour le forcer à le regarder, relevant son visage.

- Je croyais les Elfes infaillibles, murmura-t-il.

Glorfindel se dégagea brusquement, mais l'Homme passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Même avec ses récents entraînements au combat, l'Elfe ne pouvait se défaire d'une poigne aussi puissante.

- Cesse de m'éviter, dit Faramir d'un air malheureux. As-tu donc tout oublié ?

- Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler, répliqua froidement Glorfindel. Maintenant lâche-moi.

- Non.

- Lâche-moi ou je crie.

- Et si je t'en empêche ?

- Je te mordrais.

- Ha ha ! À qui crois-tu faire peur ? J'ai été élevé chez les guerriers, on m'a appris à résister à la douleur du feu, ainsi qu'à la faim et la soif. Crois-tu que la morsure de tes petites dents pourraient quelque chose contre moi.

- Mmh... et comment crois-tu que notre hôte réagirait en apprenant que l'un de ses plus chers amis a agressé le second d'un invité de marque et allié ?

Faramir fronça les sourcils et se sépara à contrecœur de l'Elfe. Celui-ci sentait son cœur battre la chamade et il détourna une nouvelle fois le regard. Plus doucement cette fois-ci, le guerrier lui attrapa le menton et Glorfindel tourna son visage vers lui, refoulant des larmes. Faramir le fixait tristement.

- Ne laisse pas la folie de ton seigneur t'atteindre, murmura-t-il.

L'Elfe ne répondit rien et s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée. Faramir poussa un soupir désolé et se rendit aux écuries, afin d'aller galoper au-delà de la cité pour se changer les idées.

* * *

Legolas ramassa un morceau de la cruche qu'il avait envoyée se fracasser contre un mur. Il le serra de toutes ses forces dans sa main, avant décarter ses doigts de profondes entailles s'étaient formées aux endroits où la coupe était tranchante. Il regarda son sang couler. Le liquide vital qui lui permettait – ou l'obligeait, il trouvait décidément ce terme plus approprié – à rester dans ce monde de haine et d'injustice, où régnait sans cesse le chaos et la mort.

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre dans son dos. Le Prince se retourna brusquement et les traits de son visage se détendirent dès qu'il vit Logàs. Il l'attrapa et le posa sur le rebord du lit. Sa petite taille le rendait si léger.

- Personne ne t'as vu ?

Logàs secoua la tête.

- Quelqu'un est venu ?

Le petit être réitéra son geste.

- Bien. Personne ne doit savoir, dit Legolas. Ce serait la pire chose qui pourrait nous arriver, surtout si ce roi de pacotille venait à l'apprendre.

L'Elfe fut secoué d'un frisson et força un sourire, avant d'aller constater les dégâts causés par son accès de colère.

- Fichu, remarqua-t-il en soulevant les débris d'une chaise. Je vais appeler des serviteurs pour qu'ils me remettent tout ça en place. Retourne te cacher, Logàs. Ils ne doivent pas savoir, une rumeur est si vite partie...

Le petit être s'exécuta, laissant Legolas seul. Celui-ci appela quelques serviteurs, leur montra ce qu'il y avait à faire et sortit de la pièce. Peut-être croiserait-il Glorfindel en chemin. Le connaissant, il savait que celui-ci se faisait sûrement un sang d'encre. Son second savait exactement dans quelle humeur il était, à chaque instant, et il en connaissait toujours les raisons. Que ferait-il sans lui ?

* * *

Aragorn tentait vainement de rédiger une lettre, mais sa main ne cessait de trembler ce n'était ni la peur, ni le froid, ni une maladie quelconque qui en était à l'origine, mais une colère difficilement contenue. Elle brouillait son regard et dispersait ses pensées. Lorsqu'il avait perdu contre Legolas, une rage démesurée et infondée s'était emparée de lui. Habituellement, il savait assumer une défaite, reconnaître la supériorité d'un adversaire. Le roi savait que Legolas aurait été plus froid et distant que jamais s'il avait perdu, ressentant cela comme une humiliation. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter cette défaite. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il désirait plus que tout montrer sa supériorité par rapport à l'Elfe. À celui qui fut son ami, son frère d'arme... et bien plus.

Était-ce pour cela que Legolas lui en voulait ? Ce n'était pourtant qu'une vieille histoire, un incident, une histoire sans suite. Mais il se pouvait fortement qu'elle soit restée en travers de la gorge de l'Elfe. Oui, c'était même la raison la plus probable à son soudain changement de comportement. Mais jusqu'à quel point pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Aragorn craignait que cela puisse aller très loin. Trop loin. Il connaissait le caractère de son ami et savait pertinemment que lorsque celui-ci avait une idée en tête, il allait jusqu'au bout. Mais quelles idées effrayantes pouvaient naître d'un esprit en proie à la haine la plus puissante ? Et quelle ampleur pouvaient-elles prendre venant d'un être aussi puissant que Legolas ? Il lui fallait vraiment avoir une discussion avec l'Elfe.

_À suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Je vous prie vraiment de me pardonner pour cette longue attente mais je viens tout juste de retrouver l'inspiration pour cette fic. J'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de votre attente ! ;)

**Chapitre 6**

Aragorn respira un bon coup avant de frapper à la porte. Il attendit, nerveux, que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Il patienta deux minutes, cinq minutes, dix minutes, un quart d'heure... Aucune réponse. Sourcils froncés, le monarque frappa de nouveau. Toujours rien. Il se décida alors à entrer directement. Aragorn s'empara de la poignée, quand elle tourna brusquement et que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, le projetant sur le sol de la chambre.

- Quelle entrée_ royale_ ! s'exclama une voix moqueuse.

- Si tu n'avais pas tenu à jouer à ce petit jeu..., maugréa le roi en se relevant.

Jetant un regard autour de lui, il fut surpris de découvrir la pièce en désordre : des vêtements jetés au hasard sur des sièges ou au sol, une chaise renversée, le lit défait.

- Que s'est-til passé ici ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répliqua Legolas. Dis-moi plutôt quel est l'objet de ta visite, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'accorder beaucoup de temps.

- Disons que j'aimerais parler de ton comportement de ces derniers jours...

L'Elfe fit volte-face et s'avança lentement vers lui.

- Mon comportement ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

Aragorn soupira, surveillant tout de même l'avancée de Legolas.

- Écoute, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en veux mais...

- Cesse cela tout de suite ! hurla le blond. Tu sais aussi bien que moi !

Soudain, une cloche sonna, puis deux, trois... L'alarme ! Aragorn jeta un dernier regard attristé à Legolas et se précipita hors de la pièce. Sur le chemin de la salle d'armes, il croisa Gandalf.

- Gandalf, que se passe-t-il ?!

- Une armée d'Orcs, répondit sombrement celui-ci. Prépare-toi à combattre ! Ils viennent du Mordor.

- Est-ce la menace dont vous me parliez ?

- Oh non ! Cette armée de trente mille Orcs est loin d'être si terrible que ce qui doit se préparer dans le Mordor. Mais ils sont tout de même coriaces. Sois prudent !

Aragorn acquiesça. Une fois à la salle d'armement, il aperçut Faramir, déjà paré de son armure et ceint de son épée.

- Il faut faire vite ! s'exclama celui-ci. J'ai déjà fait évacuer la cité, mes hommes sont prêts, mais les Orcs avancent rapidement.

- Tu as bien fait ! Je me prépare. Où sont les Elfes, les Nains et mes hommes ?

- Dehors, il attendent tes ordres.

Aragorn ne montra rien de sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que tous les peuples lui obéissent avec autant de facilité. L'heure n'était pas à cela, cependant.

- Va, ordonna-t-il, et dis-leur de se diviser en trois groupes, chacun composé d'un nombre égal d'Elfes, de Nains et d'Hommes. Le premier groupe se dirigera face à l'ennemi, d'un seul bloc. Le second attendra et se scindra en deux groupes avant de sortir sur la gauche, à mon signal. Le dernier groupe, j'en fais mon affaire. Ah ! Et dis aux Elfes de choisir une élite de tireurs, qu'ils se postent sur les remparts pour tirer leurs flèches sur l'ennemi.

Faramir baissa la tête en signe d'obéissance et sortit. Lorsqu'Aragorn reparut, trois groupes distincts l'attendaient derrière les portes closes de la cité. Monté sur son étalon noir, haume sous le bras, épée à la taille, il se dirigea, droit et fier, jusqu'à ces panneaux de bois qui constituaient le dernier rempart jusqu'à la bataille. À son passage, tous les peuples s'inclinèrent. Seul Legolas le toisa, immobile. Le roi l'ignora et se retourna vers son peuple.

- Peuple des Hommes ! s'exclama-t-il. Peuple des Nains, peuple des Elfes ! Nous sommes aujourd'hui confrontés à un ennemi que jadis nous avons combattu côte à côte ! Comme alors, aujourd'hui nous vaincrons ! Nous sommes de nouveau réunis et l'Histoire se répète ! Écrivons-en la fin en ce jour sombre ! Nous en tracerons les dernier mots dans le sang, à l'aide de nos épées et de nos flèches !

Un rugissement sortit de la foule de soldats, qui l'acclamèrent avec force. Une fois encore, Aragorn remarqua le manque de réaction de Legolas. Que pouvait bien penser l'Elfe à cet instant ? Le roi n'y songea pas plus longtemps et, se retirant à l'arrière des troupes, il commanda l'ouverture des portes. Le silence se fit. On pouvait entendre la respiration haletante des guerriers qui attendaient que les battants d'ouvrent sur la victoire... ou la mort. Au loin, parut une tâche sombre, progressant rapidement dans leur direction. Les Orcs arrivaient.

- Première division ! tonna Aragorn. En marche !

Le premier groupe s'ébranla et sortit lentement de l'abri des remparts.

- Archers, préparez-vous !

Les Elfes postés sur les remparts tendirent les cordes de leurs arcs et attendirent un prochain ordre, immobiles. Maintenant, les Orcs étaient vraiment proches.

- TIREZ !

Une pluie de flèche s'abattit sur l'ennemi. Les immondes créatures se dispersèrent, trébuchant sur leurs congénères morts, essayant d'échapper à cette pluie mortelle. Un hurlement les rappela à l'ordre. Le premier groupe sous les ordres d'Aragorn chargea alors. La bataille s'engagea. Le roi se rendit compte qu'il lui fallait envoyer rapidement le second groupe.

- Deuxième division ! Lança-t-il. Premier groupe ! Passez sur la gauche !

Ils obéirent et rejoignirent leurs camarades au combat, prenant par surprise les Orcs déjà occupés à combattre.

- Deuxième groupe ! Allez-y !

Le second groupe les imita. Aragorn remarqua avec surprise qu'il restait Legolas dans sa division.

- Troisième division... CHARGEZ !

Il talonna violemment son cheval. Celui-ci s'élança à toute vitesse. Bientôt, Legolas le rattrapa. Derrière eux, le bataillon suivait. Ils se jetèrent dans la bataille avec un hurlement furieux. Aragorn fit tourner son épée et priva un Orcs de sa tête, un autre de son bras. Le troisième reçut la lame en plein cœur. Le roi combattait avec rage. Soudain, une épée lui transperça le bras. Sous la douleur, il lâcha son arme. Un Orcs monstrueux, de deux fois sa taille, se dressa devant lui et s'apprêta à l'achever. Son sourire cruel fit déglutir le Rôdeur. Mais l'énorme créature grimaça soudain et tomba au sol. Aragorn eut tout juste le temps de s'écarter avant d'être écrasé. Devant lui se tenait Legolas.

- Merci, balbutia le roi en ramassant son épée. J'ai bien cru que...

Il s'interrompit soudain, horrifié et surpris. Legolas s'avançait vers lui en pointant son épée sur lui.

- Je l'ai tué, parce que l'honneur de ta mort me revient, cracha l'Elfe. Je vais en finir dès maintenant.

Il se rua sur l'Homme.

- Tu as constaté que je suis le plus fort ! glapit-il.

- Arrête, je t'en prie ! supplia Aragorn en évitant la lame aiguisée.

- Tu te rappelles ce soir où nous avons fait halte, dans les landes ! Tu m'as pris à part, m'entraînant derrière de hauts rochers. Ose dire que tu as oublié !

- Cela appartient au passé ! Pourquoi y revenir ?

- Le passé ! Le passé a donné naissance au présent !

- Que veux-tu dire !

Legolas essaya de lui trancher la gorge, mais Aragorn l'attira à lui et bloqua son poignet.

- Il s'appelle Logàs, murmura l'Elfe d'un ton haineux.

Aragorn le relâcha et le blond s'enfuit en courant. Regardant autour de lui, le monarque constata que l'armée des Orcs gisait au sol. Tous étaient morts. Ils étaient vainqueurs. Non, lui sortait perdant. Mais d'une autre bataille.

_La foule l'acclamait. Maintenant qu'il avait la couronne posée sur sa tête, il sentait toute son assurance le regargner. À cet instant, il aperçut Arwen qui s'inclinait. Aragorn la fit se relever et leur lèvres se joignirent. Quel bonheur ! Il fut cependant de courte durée, car en relevant la tête le nouveau roi croisa le regard d'un autre Elfe. Celui-ci avait de longs cheveux blonds, celui-ci était un homme. Et celui-ci traduisait par ses yeux toute la trahison qu'il ressentait. Aragorn sur alors qu'il venait de commettre une faute impardonnable et qu'aucun retour ne lui était possible d'ailleurs, même s'il y en avait un, jamais Legolas ne lui aurait pardonné. L'Homme devrait vivre avec ce poids toute sa vie._

Un enfant. Legolas avait eu un enfant de lui. Il avait fallu que son ancien amant tente de l'assassiner pour qu'il l'apprenne de sa bouche. Aragorn tomba à genoux, incapable de continuer. Les larmes remontèrent, coulèrent. Quelqu'un voulut lui porter secours, mais il se dégagea violemment. Le roi aggrippa une touffe d'herbe et l'arracha furieusement. À cause de lui, une vie avait été gâchée. Il avait trahi un être noble. Par sa faute, Legolas, Prince des Elfes, autrefois le plus sage de tous, possédait maintenant un cœur de pierre, rongé par la haine et la soif de vengeance. C'était lui qu'il aurait dû choisir, lui que son cœur avait choisi mais que sa raison avait ignoré. Aragorn aurait dû rejoindre le blond, l'embrasser ce jour-là, avant d'aller élever leur fils. Leurs vies étaient destinées à être unies, mais lui, le Rôdeur, avait défié son destin, préférant agir par devoir plutôt que par amour. Mais son devoir, il ne l'avait pas vu là où il fallait. Et maintenant, il payait pour son erreur. Après ces révélations, Aragorn aurait préféré que Legolas réussisse à le tuer. Quel autre sort méritait-il après lui avoir infligé telle honte, tel désespoir, telle trahison !

Le roi fautif se redressa, puis se dirigea, courbé sous le poids de ses erreurs, vers la cité où déjà s'élevait une clameur triomphante. Le pas d'Aragorn était chancelant, sa respiration haletante. Il tremblait et dut s'appuyer sur son épée de son bras valide. La honte l'écrasait littéralement. Quand il arriva aux portes de Minath Tirith, il manque s'effondrer. Deux servantes cherchèrent à lui porter secours, mais il refusa, souhaitant supporter seul le poids de sa faute. Aragorn refusait tout contact avec ceux qui lui tendaient les bras, se sentant comme un lépreux qui risquerait de transmettre sa maladie mortelle à ceux qui l'aiment. Arrivé à sa chambre, le roi honteux s'effondra sur son lit. Arwen, qui se préparait aux festivités qui devaient suivre la victoire, le vit dans cet état et fut prise d'inquiétude.

- Mon amour ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Aragorn sentit un nouvel élan de honte le traverser. Comment avouer à son épouse qu'il avait eu un enfant avec un autre, qu'il aimait cet autre et que celui-ci ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : sa mort ?

- Ça va, murmura-t-il. Je suis juste un peu secoué par cette bataille, je n'assisterai pas à la fête ce soir. Mais vas-y et amuse-toi !

Arwen hocha la tête avec un doux sourire. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Aragorn laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Quelqu'un frappa soudain à sa porte. Le roi l'invita à entrer et un serviteur lui annonça qu'il était attendu au banquet sous ordre de Gandalf.

Une fois l'heure venue, le monarque enfila un manteau de velour rouge et se rendit à la fête, irrité d'y aller de force. Il aperçut Gandalf, assis derrière la grande table dressée au bout de la pièce, celle réservée aux invités de marque. À ses côtés, Frodon, Sam, Merry, Pippin et Gimli, soient tous les membres de la communauté. Seuls manquaient lui-même et... Legolas. Le souverain prit place près de ses compagnons et fixa ses yeux sur son assiette, morose. Les minutes passèrent. Soudain, il s'aperçut que le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Étonné, Aragorn releva la tête pour savoir ce qui se passait. Face à eux, Legolas avançait vers eux, droit et fier, tenant par la main un petit elfe aux cheveux bruns. Tous les regards convergeaient vers eux. Des murmures se mirent à circuler. Aragorn fut frappé par le regard de l'enfant : ses yeux bruns auraient été tout à fait communs s'ils n'avaient ce regard à la fois doux et assuré, et cette force de conviction qu'on y lisait, un regard propre au souverain de Minath Tirith. Personne ne s'y trompa : c'était le fils d'Aragorn.

Petit à petit, les convives se tournaient vers le monarques, certains affichant des airs incompréhensifs, d'autres des visages durs, plein de reproche. Aragorn se leva lentement. Une fois que Legolas fut arrivé à la hauteur de la table, il s'arrêta face au souverain.

- Alors c'est lui ? souffla le roi.

- Lui qui ? cracha l'Elfe.

- Mon fils.

- Tu n'as qu'un fils, qui se prénomme Frodon, répliqua Legolas d'un ton hargneux. Logàs est **mon** fils, tu n'as rien à voir dans sa conception. Tiens-le toi pour dit ! Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher de lui, Homme maudit !

Aragorn retomba dans son siège. Alors voici la nouvelle épreuve, la torture qu'avait choisi de lui infliger l'amant qu'il avait abandonné ne pouvant raisonnablement pas le tuer, il avait choisi de l'empêcher de connaître son fils, de lui parler, de le toucher. Mais qu'avait-il à redire ? Même s'il ne l'avait pas fait consciemment, Aragorn avait renié le petit Logàs avant même la naissance de ce dernier, avait rejeté sa paternité envers cet enfant, avait préféré une autre femme à son père. Sa seule chance était de convaincre Legolas de tous les remords qu'il éprouvait à présent, de son amour pour lui qu'il sentait renaître – non, qu'il assumait car jamais Aragorn n'avait cessé de l'aimer, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Alors que le roi était plongé dans ses réflexions, Legolas s'était dirigé vers l'autre bout de la table afin de prendre sa place dans la Communauté. Gandalf avait suivi l'échange d'un air impassible, mais la gravité de la situation l'inquiétait grandement : en ces temps troublés, il lui fallait une Communauté unie. La haine du Prince des Elfes envers le souverain de Minath Tirith, face à la lâcheté et l'abandon de son ancien amant, risquait de compromettre sérieusement la mission à suivre.

Le Magicien Blanc se leva. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui.

- Amis, hôtes de la cité blanche, nous sommes face à la perspective d'une nouvelle guerre, plus terrible peut-être que celle qui nous opposa jadis à Sauron, déclara-t-il. Aussi, j'ai choisi de réunir la Communauté. Ces anciens compagnons de route avaient permis de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres même avec la plus grande et la plus puissante armée, sans eux jamais nous n'aurions pu vvenir à bout de ce mal. Aujourd'hui, je compte de nouveau sur eux pour nous libérer du mal qui renaît en Mordor.

Il se tourna vers lesdits compagnons de route.

- Je donnerai un plan à Aragorn, que vous suivrez. Je vous attendrai à votre arrivée et divulguerai la nature exacte de votre quête. N'oubliez pas que l'union fait la force, continua-t-il en regardant fixement Legolas, et que, pour réussir, il vous faudra être plus proches que jamais, tous.

L'Elfe ignora son regard.

- Logàs peut-il venir avec nous ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- J'y réfléchirai, mais avant je dois avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

Legolas se tourna brusquement vers Gandalf, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Je vous conseille de faire très attention à ce que vous lui direz, prévint-il d'un ton plein de menace.

Il se leva et quitta les lieux, son fils le suivant en toute hâte. Les conversations reprirent lentement mais l'humeur enjouée des convives avait disparu. Souvent, des regards se posaient sur Aragorn. Celui-ci les ignora tant bien que mal, mais il ne put passer outre un seul regard : celui, blessé, d'Arwen.

Tout était pour le pire.

_À suivre..._

Bon ! Eh bien je n'ai plus qu'à travailler sur cette quête ! Au fait, j'ai bien lu un des Seigneur des Anneaux, j'ai vu les trois films, mais est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me prévenir si je fais une trop grosse erreur par rapport à l'univers de la trilogie, s'il-vous-plaît ? Parce que je suis un peu perdue et ça fait longtemps que j'ai vu les films et c'est un peu emmêlé dans ma tête, alors... :)


End file.
